Jerry and his Creator
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See how Jerry reacts to Doof being his creator.


"Jerry, I'm getting ready to go to college! Are you up?" Leah called to the teal furred Platypus, "Jerry?" Leah walks into Jerry's room to see him walking in a circle holding his favorite metal pole.

Leah could tell Jerry was stimming probably out of boredom who saw Jerry let out a yawn. Leah lightly smiled, put her book bag down, and joined the chubby Platypus in his stimming session. After a while, Jerry's stimming began to grow less and less until he stopped and looked at Leah with a smile on his face.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, but I'm going to College," Leah told Jerry.

"College," Jerry repeated.

"Yeah, and it's just my ITS class for today, so I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay!" Jerry said with a thumbs up.

"You know the rules while I'm not here, right?"

"The rules. If I leave the house, bring my keys and cellphone with me. Don't touch the stove unless you're here, and don't hurt anyone unless they are trying to hurt me," Jerry said as Leah smiled at her buddy's memory.

"That's right. If we run out of things to eat, call and let me know. I'll be back in an hour," Leah said giving Jerry a hug before picking up her book bag and leaving the house.

"Bye!" Jerry called out going to the computer to watch stuff on youtube.

Leah first met Jerry two years ago at the Adoption Agency. Leah saw Jerry having a meltdown because of one of the other Platypu's were taking away Jerry's favorite pole. No one was able to calm Jerry down except for Leah despite being biten by Jerry during his meltdown. Instead of pulling Jerry away, Leah indured the pain and pet the upset Platypus until he calmed down.

Ever since then, Leah became Jerry's owner, helping him cope through situations he can't handle very well. It has gotten better because of first, Jerry would always hit Leah with the metal pole and bit her more and than since a day if he threw and tantrum or have a meltdown.

Carley would always see Leah have bitemarks, scratches or bruises on her body almost everyday along with the makrs being a day or two old. Carley thought Leah couldn't handel Jerry because of Jerry having severe to Moderate Autism. Jerry knows what's going on. He just couldn't talk which arranged him the most along with no having the tools to calm down. During that time of Jerry's fits of anger, Leah was never really angry and mad at Jerry for it. It was kind of like how Leah was with her anger and not understanding people. Luckily, with the help of what she watched on youtube along with the method she was taught, Jerry's agression grew less and less.

A month ago, Carley was amazed at how calm Jerry was compared to how he was when Leah adopted him. Carley asked Leah how she was able to do it without getting angry at Jerry. All Leah did was shrug and say, "I just treated him the way I want to be treated."

* * *

><p>That same day, after Leah came back and finished her, homework for the day, both Leah and Jerry went to go get a few things at the mall. As the two were going to pick up a few more things, Jerry was coving his ears from the noise. Leah sees this and is about to pull out Jerry's earphones that block out noise until she forgot to bring them. Leah tries to think of a different way to help Jerry as the brunettee pulls out her RCA earbuds out of her pocket.<p>

"Jerry, here." Leah hands the Platypus her extra earbuds, "They'll help you with the noise."

Jerry put the buds in his ears who felt releif fron the sounds not bing so loud anymore to him. Leah sees this and smiles who asked if Jerry was okay. Jerry nodded and hugged Leah who returned as the two continued their food hunting.

* * *

><p>Leah was riding her bike back to her house with Jerry sitting in the front basket eating a Snickers bar.<p>

"Happy you got your favorite treat, Jerry?" eah asked the platypus.

"Happy, happy, happy!" Jerry happily cheered at the two made it to the house.

There, they see two moving trucks at a house two blocks down where Leah and Perry are lving. In curiousity, Leah rides her bike down the street to see who's moving in.

"Alright, Mr. Doofensmirts, your stuff is all moved in the house," The mover said to the 'Evil' scientist.

"Alright. Thank you,," Doof said as the movers drove away with the trucks.

"Huh, I guess he's the new neighbore," Leah said seeing Doof walk into the house, "Maybe we should go and say 'hi' and welcome him to the neighborhood."

"Say 'hi', say 'hi'!" Jerry echoed as Leah rode her bike to her house.


End file.
